Electronic devices, including telephones and other portable devices, are increasingly being upgraded with improvised applications and functionalities. For example, cellular telephones include features such as video streaming, two-way video calling, email functionality, internet browsing, music, BLUETOOTH® file sharing etc. Such electronic devices are nonetheless becoming more than simply communication devices by evolving into powerful tools for information management and entertainment.
The various functionalities and applications of electronic devices are better utilized using docking stations. For example, as a music player, an electronic device may include a connector, such as a micro Universal Serial Bus (USB), a head set jack, a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), and other similar connectors which can connect to an accessory such as speakers to deliver loud sound from the device. For internet browsing, an electronic device may include a connector, such as a micro USB, a mini USB, a head set jack, a HDMI, a micro HDMI, and other similar connectors which can connect to an accessory such a large display screen that can provide a larger display of the content on the device. Docking stations may also provide accessories such as auxiliary power and/or battery charging.
A user of an electronic device may connect the electronic device to different docking stations at various places. At each of these places, the user may desire to access one particular functionality and/or application of the electronic device more often compared to the rest. However, the plethora of functionalities and applications that the electronic device can offer makes it cumbersome for the user of the electronic device to access the desired functionality in the requisite time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and device for facilitating an access to various functionalities and applications of an electronic device for better utilizing the docking stations in order to personalize the user experience at particular locations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.